vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logain Ablar
Summary Logain Ablar was a false Dragon, originally a minor lord from Ghealdan, that raised enormous armies and waged war on multiple nations on his way to Tear before being captured and gentled. After being Healed by Nynaeve he made his way to the Black Tower, where he attracted a large following of Asha'man in opposition to Mazrim Taim's faction. He later led his Asha'man into the Last Battle, and presumably continued leading the Black Tower into the new Age. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B physically, at least 7-B with the One Power, High 6-C with the fat man angreal Name: Logain Ablar Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Logain holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it) as well as Mind Manipulation and Corruption (Logain was able to resist being Turned to the Shadow for an extraordinarily long time) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level physically (Should be comparable to Rand al'Thor. Carries a sword in case he needs it to defend himself against Shadowspawn), at least City level+ with the One Power (Only very slightly less powerful than Rand), Large Island level+ with the fat man angreal (Should be only slightly less powerful than when Rand uses the angreal) Speed: Likely Superhuman physically (Should be comparable to Rand) with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Comparable to other Forsaken-tier channelers such as Rand) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level physically (Should be comparable to Rand al'Thor), at least City level+ with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), Large Island level+ with the fat man angreal Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue while channeling at full capacity. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Sword, fat man angreal (after Rand gives it to him) Intelligence: Logain is a capable commander and a natural leader, drawing huge followings to himself and waging war against multiple nations before being captured. He is noted to be extremely talented with the Power, learning complicated battle weaves on the spot and replicating them perfectly. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Logain is one of the most powerful channelers alive, stated to be very close to Rand in power as well as slightly more powerful than Taim. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Logain specifically: *'Arrows of Fire:' Logain weaves Fire and Earth to create and fire plasma-like projectiles from his fingertips, up to a hundred at a time. The projectiles are lethal to living targets, as they work by causing whatever they come into contact with to boil. *'Balefire:' It erases whatever it touches from existence, matter and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. *'Blossoms of Fire:' Logain weaves Fire, Earth, and Air to create ten foot tall lines of fire at his target point. The bars suddenly explode outward into thirty foot diameter circles of fire. *'Deathgates:' Logain weaves Spirit, Fire, and Earth to create moving Gateways that open and close very rapidly, slicing through space wherever they move and as a result slicing through whatever is hit by their opening and closing. Those lucky enough to avoid the slicing of the opening and closing are still sent to a random location far away from the battlefield. Shadowspawn die instantly when moving through one. *'Meat Grinder:' An Asha'man battle weave, it makes its target (a living thing) explode, bursting apart from the inside, "as though they were running into an enormous meat grinder." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:The Wheel of Time